


Ghidul Alegătorilor Premiilor Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Despre AO3, Premiile Hugo
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Anul acesta Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Arhiva Noastră) a fostnominalizată pentru un Premiu Hugo la categoria Best Related Work (Cea Mai Bună Lucrare Conexă)! Aceasta este o realizare extraordinară și suntem în al nouălea cer că alegătorii Hugo recunosc incredibila lucrare colaborativă care este AO3.Aici găsiți câteva informații despre AO3, originile sale, unele dintre funcțiile sale principale și echipa care face totul posibil. De asemenea, puteți accesaPDF-ul pe care l-am furnizat pentru ghidul Hugo 2019!





	Ghidul Alegătorilor Premiilor Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/romanian/romanian_-_archive_stats.png)

### Despre AO3

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Arhiva Noastră) este o arhivă non-profit, necomercială, pentru lucrările transformative ale fanilor, precum fanfiction, fanart, fanvideo și podfic-uri, creată și condusă de fani. Codul nostru [open-source](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) a fost construit de la temelie de către fani, pentru fani și funcționează pe servere deținute de [OTW (Organizația pentru Lucrări Transformative)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/), organizația non-profit de care aparținem.

Utilizatorii noștri sunt fani de toate felurile (adolescenți și bunici, scriitori amatori și profesioniști) din toate colțurile lumii, care crează lucrări pentru fandom-uri precum [Câștigători ai Premiului Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [RPF (Ficțiune cu Oameni Reali) Istorică](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcast-uri](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) și multe altele. Deși majoritatea utilizatorilor AO3 folosesc limba engleză ca opțiunea lingvistică de fandom preferată, îi invităm să posteze și să interacționeze în orice limbă doresc.

Ne mândrim că putem oferi o platformă fără reclame, unde tot felul de creatori își pot posta lucrările fără teama că lucrările lor ar putea dispărea. Noi construim Noi configurăm AO3 și deținem serverele (de fapt, acolo merge mare parte din [bugetul](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12488) nostru). Acesta nu este singura activitate pe care o desfășurăm noi și proiectele noastre înrudite. [Salvăm și găzduim lucrări vulnerabile create de fani](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Oferim [asistență legală](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal-advocacy-asistenta-legala/?lang=ro) pentru a proteja drepturile fanilor de a crea, remixa și transforma. Indiferent dacă lucrați la o epopee de 100.000 de cuvinte, sau dacă ați schițat rapid o bandă de desene, vă invităm să postați și să vă împărtășiți lucrările cu comunitatea fanilor. Suntem vizitați în fiecare zi de peste 1.9 milioane de fani și suntem mereu dispuși să primim mai mulți.

  


### Echipa Noastră

Echipa [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) este alcătuită din peste 750 de voluntari, a căror muncă are un impact semnificativ asupra AO3. Suntem programatori, administratori, [organizatori de tag-uri](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags?language_id=ro#wrangling), furnizori de suport tehnic, executanți de politici, traducători, [recuperatori de arhive](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), avocați și specialiști în documentație. Ne mândrim cu munca noastră și facem toate acestea gratuit.

Colaborăm ocazional cu contractanți externi, în principal pentru a aduce schimbări majore la AO3 cât se poate de rapid și eficace. Acest lucru este posibil datorită [donațiilor generoase ale utilizatorilor și susținătorilor noștri](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12719).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/romanian/romanian_-_fundraising.png)

Pe scurt, suntem un proiect multifinanțat social și suntem mândri de fiecare persoană care face posibilă munca noastră.

  


### Originile Noastre

Fandom-ul este binecunoscut pentru promovarea [economiei sale bazate pe cadouri](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). În trecut, lucrările fanilor erau distribuite gratuit: casete, DVD-uri, cărți și reviste erau expediate gratuit, sau contra cost și fanii le dădeau mai departe altor fani. Ascensiunea internetului în anii ‘90 a adus cu sine oportunități noi și entuziasmante: pentru prima oară, fanii din toate colțurile lumii puteau lua legătura cu ușurință unii cu alții, discuta despre pasiunile lor fanice și își puteau distribui instantaneu lucrările. În ciuda acestui lucru, cu cât Internetul a devenit mai larg răspândit, cu atât a devenit mai comercial. Site-urile, arhivele și rețele de socializare erau toate spații ale fanilor, care în definitiv, făceau bani pentru altcineva decât furnizorii de conținut creat de fani. Simultan, fanii deveneau un element demografic din ce în ce mai vizibil și cu potențial comercializabil, curtat de către media prin intermediul seriilor web, materialelor suplimentare, jocurilor și rețelelor sociale.

Toate acestea au culminat în luna mai 2007, odată cu lansarea [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib). Aceasta a fost prima încercare de mare amploare de a comercializa fanfiction-ul și [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) pe [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), pe durata căruia au fost șterse peste 500 de conturi considerate pornografice, inclusiv bloguri ale persoanele care au supraviețuit violuri și comunități ale fanilor. Mulți fani au fost afectați de acest eveniment; au pierdut atât lucrări, comentarii și discuții, cât și abilitatea de a comunica cu alți fani. Fandom-ul a realizat dintr-o dată cât de dependente erau comunitățile sale de platforme care profitau de fani și de conținutul acestora, fără a le prioritiza, sau păsa de nevoile lor. Mai mult decât atât, fandom-ul a realizat că strategia de succes de a rămâne neobservat de companiile media nu mai era fezabilă.

În această atmosferă,utilizatoarea astolat a scris o postare care va duce la formarea OTW și AO3. Intitulată [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (O Arhivă a Noastră), postarea a oglindit manifestul feminist al Virginiei Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (O Cameră a Noastră), în care Woolf discută despre necesitatea autoarelor de a avea propriul venit și o cameră proprie. Astolat a susținut ceva foarte similar pentru autorii care sunt fani (sau alți creatori de conținut pentru fani):

> Avem nevoie de o arhivă centrală care să fie a noastră, ceva precum animemusicvideos.org. Ceva ce nu s-ar ascunde de google sau de orice mențiune publică și care ar declara în mod clar și direct pledoaria pentru legalitatea hobby-ului nostru, fără să încerce să obțină profit din dreptul de proprietate intelectuală a utilizatorilor. În schimb, ne-ar permite să o sărbătorim împreună și să creăm un spațiu primitor pentru fani noi, ceva care are la bază simțul istoriei și comunității noastre.

În câteva zile, postarea avea deja sute de comentarii. Unii au fost entuziasmați și dispuși să ajute în demararea proiectului. Alții au început să creeze liste de dorințe despre cum ar dori să arate această arhivă, multe dintre care rămân principiile de bază ale muncii noastre.

  * **Necomercială și Non-profit**
    * Arhiva va fi condusă de o organizație non-profit, aceasta însemnând eliminarea reclamelor și scăderea riscului de dispariție a site-ului. Pentru a reitera [strigătul de luptă a lui Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), organizația va "deține nenorocitele de servere."
  * **Atotcuprinzătoare și Inclusivă**
    * Pentru ca AO3 să devină cu succes depozitul fandom-ului, va trebui să fie atotcuprinzătoare și inclusivă. Vor fi permise lucrări pentru toate audiențele, indiferent de cuprins, cu atenționări și tag-uri pentru a ajuta utilizatorii să caute sau să evite lucrări care conțin subiecte sensibile, în funcție de preferințe.
  * **Controlul Creatorului**
    * Multe arhive au început să îngreuneze ștergerea lucrărilor de către creatori. Multe alte platforme online nu împiedicau indexarea conținutului de către motoarele de căutare. AO3 va oferi creatorilor abilitatea de a-și publica și șterge lucrările cu ușurință, de a permite accesul la acestea doar utilizatorilor AO3 înregistrați și de a împiedica listarea lucrărilor de către motoarele de căutare. De asemenea, le va permite creatorilor să evite comentariile anonime și să șteargă comentarii dacă este necesar.
  * **Caracteristicile Principale**
    * Multe dintre caracteristicile solicitate au devenit elemente fundamentale pentru AO3, printre care funcțiile de căutare, tag-urile și posibilitatea de a descărca, de a organiza schimburi între fani și de a crea liste de recomandări. Încă lucrăm la alte caracteristici, precum posibiltatea de a găzdui alte forme media direct pe serverele noastre.



  


### Câteva Funcții Principale

#### Comentarii și Kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/romanian/romanian_-_work_stats.png)

Majoritatea arhivelor fanilor permit comentarii, ceea ce facilitează comunicarea dintre utilizatori și creatori, transmițându-le încurajări, aprecieri sau critici. Acestora le-am adăugat kudos, care funcționează asemănător unui ”like” și permite utilizatorilor să-și comunice rapid aprecierea față de lucrările pe care le-au îndrăgit. Utilizatorii frecvenți sunt obișnuiți să vadă "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Deja ai lăsat kudos aici. 😄)

#### Colecții și Provocări

Colecțiile permit utilizatorilor să adune lucrări și semne de carte bazate pe teme și scopuri specifice, indiferent dacă este o pereche favorită, sau lucrări bazate pe episoade de Crăciun Doctor Who. AO3 este compatibilă cu două feluri de provocări: Schimburi de Cadouri și Prompt Meme. Unul dintre cele mai mari schimburi de cadouri ale fandom-ului, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), este găzduit în fiecare an pe serverele noastre, iar tot felul de fani organizează [alte provocări](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) de-a lungul anului.

#### Uși Deschise

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/romanian/romanian_-_open_doors.png)

Aproximativ 2% din lucrările de pe AO3 sunt importate de către proiectul nostru soră [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Uși Deschise), al cărui scop este să salveze conținutul fanilor aflat într-o situație de risc. Aceste lucrări au fost găzduite inițial de [arhive online care erau în pericol de a se închide](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) și de a-și pierde conținutul, iar acum sunt găzduite în colecții speciale pe AO3.

#### Descărcări

Toate lucrările pot fi descărcate în [cinci formate](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), perfecte pentru a fi citite din mers, sau când AO3 a anunțat timpi morți planificați pentru mentenanță.

#### Tag-uri

[Tag-urile](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) sunt o parte vitală a experienței AO3: acestea permit utilizatorilor să găsească lucrările pe care le caută, indiferent de perechea de personaje, rating sau temă. Utilizatorii pot să adauge tag-uri în orice format le este cel mai de folos sau natural, iar echipa noastră de organizatori de tag-uri leagă aceste tag-uri în concepte ușor de căutat. De exemplu, [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) va găsi de asemenea lucrări etichetate cu Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, sau Will Laurence/Tharkay. Conceptele înrudite sunt de asemenea legate: [Space Opera (Opera Spațială)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) și [Space Battles (Lupte Spațiale)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) sunt găsite sub metatag-ul [Outer Space (Spațiu)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), alături de alți termeni precum [Astronauts (Astronauți)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spacehips (Nave Spațiale)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) și chiar și [Space Whales (Balene Spațiale)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Lucruri Noi și Demne de Menționat

AO3 [crește și se schimbă constant](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Câteva repere demne de remarcat din 2018:

AO3 a crescut cu aproape 4.000 de fandom-uri noi, 410.000 de utilizatori înregistrați și aproape 900.000 de lucrări noi (fară să mai menționăm milioanele de vizualizări, comentarii și kudos). 
    * Am depășit atât [30.000 de fandom-uri](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11588), cât și [4 milioane de lucrări](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Uși Deschise a finalizat [importarea a 11 arhive](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12194).
  * Funcția de căutare AO3 a trecut prin [actualizări majore](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10625), permițând căutarea mai ușoară și mai rapidă a lucrărilor, tag-urilor, semnelor de carte și creatorilor. 
    * Datorită noilor opțiuni de filtrare, utilizatorilor le este mai ușor să creeze căutări specifice, cum ar fi [toate lucrările Sherlock Holmes postate în 2018, a căror lungime este de exact 221 de cuvinte](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) și [toate încrucișările Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones care nu îi includ nici pe Frodo Baggins, nici pe Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * De asemenea am furnizat o listă actualizată de [operatori de căutare ascunși](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851), pentru oricine dorește să își perfecționeze căutările și mai mult.
  * [AO3 devenit compatibilă cu setul de caractere UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) în toate câmpurile de text. Acest lucru a crescut accesibilitatea limbilor cu alfabete nelatine și ne permite să accesăm emoticoane! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * De asemenea, [am îmbunătățit contoarele de cuvinte pentru lucrările în chineză, japoneză și tailandeză](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Ne-am actualizat sistemul de autentificare pentru o securitate și facilitate de mentenanță sporite.
  * Ne-am actualizat [Termenii de Servicii](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) pentru a fi în concordanță cu [cerințele Regulamentului General de Protecţie a Datelor](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) al Uniunii Europene.




End file.
